Azami, the daughter of The Shredder
by The Cheshire Demon
Summary: read the title please
1. intro

INTRODUCTION

You may not know it to look at me, with my black hair, blue eyes, ultra pale skin, and super small skinny figure, but my father is Shredder. In a way I'm his little prodigy, he trained me well, so that one day I could assasinate the ninja turtles, I just never thought it would be today.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I coughed up blood onto the ground, this was not going well. I looked up into the eyes of my opponent, he was the ninja turtle with the purple mask, Donatello. "You about ready to give up?" he asked. I shook my head and stood up, wiping the blood away from my mouth.

"My father is Shredder,and he taught me never to give up!" I shouted and Donatello looked shocked. I ran at him with my katana and slashed him across the face, blood streamed from his cheek where I cut him. Then I felt arms around me, holding me so I couldn't move. I dropped my katana and looked down at the arms holding me, another ninja turtle.

"Your father is Shredder?" the turtle behind me said. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but couldn't.

"Yes, let me go!" I shouted, and he let me go. I picked up my katana and the ninja turtle went to grab me again but I held out my hand for him to stop and put the katana away. "Why do you care? I mean I know he was your enemy, but why do you care whose daughter I am? I've been trained to hate you and kill you." I said to the ninja turtle wearing the red mask, Raphael.

"Our sensei, Splinter, sent us to find you and bring you back to him." said Donatello, I raised my eyebrow at him. " He said he needed to discuss some things with you." he looked down at me, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, and yeah I know I look thirteen." Raphael smirked a little and laughed when I said this.

"OK." Raphael picked me up. "Let's go." he carried me through the sewers while following Donatello. Eventually, Raphael threw me over his shoulder and just carried me like that. We stopped at a door in the sewer wall. "We are here." Rapheal said and he put me down then pushed me inside.

"Wow." the word escaped my lips, before I could stop it, as I looked around.

"Ah so you are back my sons, and I suppose this must be Azami, Shredder's real daughter." I nodded.

"And you're a giant talking rat." I said just to point out the obvious. Another ninja turtle walked into the place where we were, this one was wearing an orange mask, Michelangelo, he carried a pizza box with him, I laughed and he looked over.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"I'm Azami." I said


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It had been a month since I first met the turtles, and I lived with them, still not trusting them, although they trusted me. Not their best idea.

I sat next to Raph on the couch, Mikey was on the chair next to the couch rambling on, then Raph snapped at him "Shut up Mikey, no one cares!" he shouted. I got up, taking the dishes, from the table in front of the couch, over to the new sink. I heard Raph and Mikey yelling at each other and decided to find Donny. I walked over to his room, about to knock on the door when it opened and he walked out.

"Why are they yelling again?"he asked when he saw me.

"Mikey was rambling on about something, again." I looked up at the scar on Donny's face from when we first met, and I had slashed him with my katana. "I bet if we ordered pizza they would shut up." I laughed, since pizza seemed to be what they lived on.

"Yeah. Hey go find Leo , and I'll order some pizza." I nodded and left, deciding to go to the loft, the place I normally find Leo. I climbed up the ladder

"Leo?" I looked around and saw Leo at the computer "What you doin'?" I asked walking over to him.

"Eh nothing, just reading news." he looked up at me. "They ordering pizza?" I nodded "Was Mikey blabbing on again?" I nodded. I went back to the ladder and climbed down.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled behind me and I jumped, instinctively spinning around and smacking him. "Ow! You know dude, you have gotta stop doin' that!" he said rubbing his face. I shrugged and walked off as Leo climbed down the ladder.

"She told you before not to do that." Leo said, as we walked to the living room. "So Azami, are you going with Mikey to get the pizza from the delivery man?" I nodded, sure I'll go, perfect chance. I grabbed my skateboard and Mikey grabbed his. We walked out the door and skateboraded through the sewer until we reached the place where we wait for the pizza guy. I threw one of my hundred ninja stars, landing it in his arm, then pulled out my katana.

"What are you doing?" he shouted. I threw another star at him, landing it in his shoulder.

"What do you think, huh? My father was Shredder, he taught me never to give up, never to fail my mission, he taught me never to given. I was trained specifically to kill you, to hate you." I shouted "But I can't." I said, without realizing it. I dropped my katana and ran off, to the ladder that lead out of the sewer, I climbed it an ran off, through the streets of New York City.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I ran through Central Park, I heard footsteps behind me and I scurried up a tree. "Azami, come down, we need to talk to you." said a vagely familiar voice. I looked down at the people below, Foot clan people, my father's people.

"What do you want?" I asked, not leaving my spot in the tree.

"You should know we've been looking for you, for the past month, we know you failed your mission and now you know what we have to do." I thought for a moment about the new rules that had been set for me after my father had died, if I failed the Foot clan had to kill me. I jumped down from the tree,I exspected the first blow to come instantly, it did but it was blocked, I was shoved back and saw Mikey standing infront of me, he kicked the Foot ninja hard in the chest, sending him backwards then he turned to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, " I was going to kill you, then I left!" he took my arm and took me with him, we ran through Central Park to the ladder that lead down to the sewer, he threw me down the ladder, then he climbed down, closing of the enterance. '"Why did you save me!" I asked.

"You said you couldn't." I raised an eyebrow at him, "You said you couldn't kill me, why not?"

"You four are nothing like what I was trained to believe." I smiled at Mikey. "Thanks by the way." he smiled back."I can't go back." I said to Mikey. "I have to settle some things with the Foot clan ninja." I climbed back up the ladder opening the hole I waved good bye to Mikey and closed the hole.

The Foot ninja were upon me befor I new it, I faught them the best I could, it began to rain. One of the ninja drove a katana into my side, pinning me to a tree. They yanked the katana out and I fell to the ground, the turned me over, off my stomach and kicked me in the side of the head and I lay there acting dead, staring up at the sky as rain poured down.

They stabbed me in the stomach one last time and left. I laid there for a moment, just staring up at the sky. "Azami!" I blinked when I heard my name and slowly sat up, turning to see who it was. I saw Donny running over to me. I stood up and waved at him as he got closer, then collapsed, as he caught me. "Azami?" I looked up into the sky and let out my last breath.

THE END


End file.
